katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Oblivia
Oblivia è il nome del parco giochi che appare nel video di "Chained to the Rhythm " Descrizione ed attrazioni Oblivia è un parco giochi immaginario che appare nel video di " Chained to the Rhythm" primo singolo di Katy Perry dal suo album ''Witness'' (2017) . Per crearlo , Matthew Cullen , regista del video , ed il suo team , hanno modificato un luna park realmente esistente , Six Flags Magic Mountain , situato a Valencia , vicino a Los Angeles. Oblivia.jpg Image-211.png L'ingresso di Oblivia è colorata di blu e giallo , ed è sorvegliata da un criceto che ruota gli occhi . Il criceto è il simbolo del parco giochi e delle sue attrazioni . Questa scelta è stata voluta perché le persone che lo frequentano si comportano esattamente come criceti in gabbia , in particolare nella "ruota" . La ruota è l'attrazione principale del parco giochi : decine di persone fanno la fila per salirci , e corrono dentro di essa , come criceti appunto . Si comportano in modo robotico , sollevando ed abbassando le braccia ad ogni passo . L'entrata è a sua volta sorvegliata da un enorme criceto di plastica grigia . Ma torniamo alla ruota . Le persone corrono dentro di essa , cercando di trovare un modo per non cadere . Tuttavia , quando la loro corsa è in salita , si rimettono in fila come se fossero ossessivamente attratte da quella "giostra" . Questo si accompagna benissimo ai versi di Katy Perry ( " keep it on repeat , stumbling around like a wasted zombie " ) " continua a ripeterlo , inciampa in giro come uno zombie vuoto " . La ruota tuttavia ha anche un'altra finalità nel video : rendere cosciente Rose , l'alter- ego di Katy Perry , che si sta comportando come tutte le altre persone , imbambolate ed incatenate ad un qualcosa di irreale . Rose , al termine del video , sale sulla ruota e riesce a tenere il passo , ma poi decelera , finché essa si ferma , anche se resta in piedi . In quel momento comprende ciò che sta facendo , ciò che è diventata la società : delle persone che continuano a girare in una ruota , un circolo vizioso che ci rende schiavi di noi stessi. Tuttavia la ruota , nonostante sia la più importante , non è l'unica attrazione del parco . " The Great American Dream Drop " è la seconda attrazione che incontriamo nel parco . Rose ( Katy ) osserva delle coppie innamorate entrare dentro casette, stile villette a schiera , uguali l'una all'altra , con delle piccole differenze nei colori , che propongono il sogno americano , il nome significa " La Caduta del Grande Sogno Americano " Qui troviamo gli addetti alle giostre vestiti da astronauti , ricordiamo che nel 1969 gli U.S.A. furono i primi ad andare sulla luna con delle persone , nonostante le numerose teorie di complotto . Il raggiungimento della luna era uno dei sogni più ambiti dagli Statunitensi , uno dei tanti che vanno a comporre la forza del Sogno Americano . Le casette vengono trainate in alto , da una macchina motrice , e sono tutte munite di katy08x750.jpg chained4.png vasi . Questi vasi cadono , simboleggiando la caduta del Grande Sogno Americano : metaforicamente queste persone entrano nelle casette pensando di essere felici e perfette , ma c'è qualcosa che non va : il vaso cade , non è un sogno perfetto . Sembra più un preconcetto errato . Arriviamo quindi alle pericolose montagne russe " Love Me " , giostra sulla quale sale anche Rose . Il nome è lo stesso di una canzone di Katy dall'album Prism . In "Love Me " , Katy diceva di aver perso la sua stessa identità per amare un'altra persona. Queste montagne russe fanno distinzione di sessi , con i maschi seduti dalla parte destra ( i posti a sedere sono indicati con un cuore blu ) e le femmine a sinistra ( i posti a sedere sono indicati con un cuore rosa ) . Le persone attraversano poi una galleria , dove appaiono emoticon a forma di cuore , faccine gialle sorridenti , e like . Rose ne raccoglie solo 17. Questa è una chiara denuncia alle persone che trovano troppo rifugio nei social network , e questo non è un caso che riguarda pochi , ma molti ragazzi e ragazze ed anche persone adulte . Le montagne hanno lo stesso titolo della canzone di Prism perché queste persone effettivamente perdono la loro identità , diventando qualcosa di falso per piacere ed essere amati da altri . Rose si aggira nel parco e osserva altre giostre come " No Place Like Home " ( nessun posto è come casa ). Questa giostra è automatica ( se può essere chiamata giostra ) : le persone ci si siedono sopra , un enorme braccio robotico solleva la panchina e le manda fuori dalle mura del parco , composte da recinti bianchi . Le persone volano via , sparendo dalla vista di Rose . Questa giostra rappresenta i temi razzisti , già dal nome . Si tratta di una forza animata , ma al contempo , anche priva di anima , dato che è una macchina , che vuole esprimere come queste persone non possano vivere libere , ma devono tornare nei loro paesi poveri , lontani da Katy-perry-chained-to-the-rhthym-2.jpg|La coppia afro-americana sale su " No Place Like Home " no place like home.jpg|"No Place Like Home " scaraventa via le persone che vi salgono sopra . quelli industrializzati e ricchi che promettono loro una qualità di vita migliore. Per accentuare il messaggio , una coppia di persone che viene lanciata è di nazionalità africana o afro-americana . La giostra successiva si chiama " Bombs Away " ( " Bombe Via " ) ed appare come una sorta di montagna russa , il cui simbolo è un razzo . Tutt'attorno ci sono dei piccoli razzi , che cadono sulla giostra e nella zona circostante , ma non esplodono . I razzi salgono e scendono , portati dal vento come palloncini. Il significato di " Bombs Away" riguarda una possibile guerra atomica a livello mondiale , che si spera non accada . Lo stesso nome dell'attrazione sembra voler scongiurare questo . "Inferno H2O " è l'attrazione che Rose incontra subito dopo . Qui si beve una bevanda azzurra , che fa vomitare fuoco a chi la beve . I responsabili della giostra sono vestiti come marinai . Come ha spiegato il regista , inserire questa ulteriore attrazione è stata un'idea di Katy Perry . Il suo significato mostra la dipendenza dal petrolio dei paesi occidentali , ma a nche il fatto che consumiamo e sprechiamo acqua inutilmente . L'ultima attrazione alla quale partecipa Rose è un cinema all'aperto in 3D . Tutti si siedono , ed osservano il megaschermo muovendo la testa in modo divertito . Rose è l'unica che non lo fa , e sentendosi leggermente diversa , sorride . Davanti al megaschermo c'è una classica famiglia statunitense anni '50 . Le immagini proiettano Skip Marley , che esce dallo schermo . Rose si toglie gli occhiali 3D e si avvicina a lui , capendo la follia e la difficoltà di cambiare in un mondo frenetico , e - secondo la sua opinione - mal gestito dalla classe politica . A quel punto la folla di persone , che non capisce nulla , si alza ed inizia a girarle intorno . Katy cerca di avvisarli , dicendo loro che sono " zombie vuoti " ma le persone continuano il ruotare privo di senso , come imbabolate , attorno a lei , che non riesce ad uscire dal cerchio . Il video termina con Rose che ferma la ruota dentro la quale corre ( come già detto in precedenza ) e comprende a pieno ciò che sta accadendo attualmente . Tuttavia c'è un'altra attrazione , che compare nel trailer di " Chained to the Rhythm " e nel video del remix . Si tratta della figura di un bambino ingordo , contro il quale le persone lanciano cibo . La sua bocca spalancata deve venire centrata col cibo per vincere . Il bambino ingordo rappresenta la fame insaziabile della società , della classe politica , del " ritmo " a cui siamo incatenati . Nel mondo viene sprecato molto cibo , che non arriva ai paesi poveri , ed il bambino ingordo rappresenta anche questo , dato che le persone sprecano il cibo per lanciarlo contro di lui , intenzionate a vincere , ripetendo all'infinito l'azione. Categoria:Luoghi Categoria:Cameo di Chained to the Rhythm